Storylines
Here are many of the different plotlines, consolidated for ease of reference. Feel free to add where you think there's something missing. They are separated into three major categories: Plot refers to group-related arcs or those for NPCs such as Cae's werewolf arc or Poni's teleporter, Arc refers to player character specific arcs, and Romance is a handy place to read up on your OTP/OT3/fave poly pile. (old pages: Saving Bellbury, Blood of the Beast, Dearly Beloved, Slave 4 U, Of Gods and Tieflings, My Immortal, Devil's Food. All to be removed upon completion of the new storylines pages.) Current progress- Those storylines that start with "A-" are current, starting with session 70. Logs prior to Session 70 are not fully integrated yet. Plot We Are The Champions- (x) 1- Introductory information A- Spirit in the Sky Temporary Home- (x) A gnome wizard named Poni created a fusion of science and magic that backfired, causing an entire town to vanish and several others to appear. The group has to find the pieces of the teleportation arch and put it back together to stop the random teleportation. 1- Introduction 2- Serinar and the dragon temple 3- Velkynvelve 4- Bleakmourne 5- Bellbury- Cae and Misha 6- The Spellguard Hungry Like the Wolf- (x) The baroness's wife, Cae Moonstream, was infected with lycanthropy on another plane. Werewolves are illegal and hunted, and their curse is effectively a death sentence. 1- Introduction, Rescue, and Research 2- The First Moon A- More Lycanthropes? White Wedding- (x) Cae and Eloise's daughter, Misha, was given an enchanted ring by someone called Prince Caruhm that caused her to be completely enamored by him and engaged. 1- Introduction, Rescue 2- Seirixori's Mistake Character Arcs Slave 4 U- (x) Brimeia's the chosen champion of a woman named Eya who offers many gifts in exchange for her service. 1- Meeting Eya A- Now That's What I Call Scary Sexy: Volume 2 Thunderstruck- (x) Nolanos's life has revolved around the Everstorm since his parents disappeared into it one day. 1- Introduction A: So Bring On The Rain Somebody That I Used to Know- (x) Ravaphine is on a mission to deliver a package to her mom's old flame. 1- Introduction (See logs 61-73) Down With the Sickness- (x) Ryleigh is dedicated to freedom and justice and seeks to destroy those who would embrace tyranny and take away others' free will. 1- Introduction A- It Ain't Easy To Be Me See You Again- (x) Seirixori's mother was captured and her band of nomads destroyed, but she knows she's still out there somewhere. Backstory (Seir's fic) 1- Introduction A- Wish You Were Here My Immortal- (x) Urrak's wife left her one day and returned to Alderaath to help her old guild when her past came back to vampire-bite her in the ass. 1- Introduction A- Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You) NPCs Fade To Black Something about a black aura and the inability to be sensed by the gods marks Gunnloda as "special." Does it have anything to do with the circumstances of her death? 1- Introduction A- Hallelujah Be Like That Kethra's attempts to survive in a world that doesn't want her. 1- Introduction A- So don't turn on the lights We've Only Just Begun Rukiya has secrets... and a destiny. 1- Introduction A- I Want to Break Free NPCs (long-form) Gunnloda, Kethra, Rukiya, Dawnbringer (A) Tor, Stool, Takara Poni, Eloise, Cae, Misha, Bellbury villagers Relationship Arcs Disclaimer: May not all be romantic Remedy- (x) Devil's Food- Gunnloda x Seirixori 1- The buildup 2- To the first breakup A- Stand By You Eyes Closed- (x) Urica (ft. Urrancy)- Urrak's messy, messy love life 1- The buildup A- My Heart Can't Tell You No You Don't Own Me- (x) Rav's Poly Pile- Brimeia x Ravaphine x Nolanos 1- Ravmeia/Cyanaphine 2- Novaphine A- I Want To Hold Your Hand Side to Side- (x) Bri's Harem- Atalanta x Brimeia x Eya x Ravaphine 1- Bri's flirtations A- Red Light Special Undisclosed Desires- (x) Ryfika- Ryleigh x Safika 1- Introduction A- You Go First Bad Blood- (x) Seirrak- Urrak and Seir's ups and downs 1- Introduction I'll Stand By You (x) Seiryleigh- Ryleigh and Seir have a special relationship 1- Introduction A- Crash and Burn Come to My Window- (x) Cae and Eloise Moonstream 1- Introduction Water Under the Bridge- (x) Kennloda- Kendall x Gunnloda 1- Introduction A- I Can't Make You Love Me